Block B
Archivo:35345546.jpg ¿Block B? Block B (블락비) , es un grupo de Hip-Hop sur-coreano conformado por 7 integrantes. El grupo es un proyecto del famoso productor Cho PD bajo la gencia Brand New Stardom Entertainment. Cho PD reveló que invirtió un total de 1,5 millones de dólares en la creación y adaptación de Block B. 'Su idea era la de formar un grupo que tuviera el mismo impacto que el artista americano Eminem tuvo en USA, por eso decidió crear el “Creating Korea’ Eminem Project." Este programa buscaba cultivar los talentos de los participantes con el fin de lograr artistas integrales que se pudieran desenvolver en cualquier área del medio artístico. Carrera 'Pre Debut Cho PD declaró el 16 de febrero, "no voy a ser la creación de los artistas que se copian a Eminem, pero los artistas que se dan tanto y sociales influyen en musicales como Eminem. La industria todavía no ha visto un artista que ha utilizado correctamente el punto más fuerte en el rap, que es la entrega de mensajes a los oyentes. Creo que ahora es el momento de llevar a cabo una nueva empresa en la industria de la música coreana. " El nuevo grupo se llamará " Block B ", y están compuestos por miembros que han estado desarrollando su arte con el apoyo de raperos de metro, y también han recibido capacitación para la coreografía. Curiosamente, otros artistas de hip hop también han sido guía para estos alumnos. Cho PD expresó, Ellos serán un grupo que satisfaga tanto a nivel musical y popularidad. "Block B se están preparando para su debut este próximo mes de abril, y que también pronto se revelan los perfiles de los siete miembros. 'Debut' El grupo debutara el jueves 14 de Abril en M!Countdown, despues en Music Bank,(15-abril), Music Core,(16-Abril) e Inkigayo (17-Abril). Integrantes Archivo:4tger.png Kyung. B-Bomb. P.O. Zico. JaeHyo. U-Kwon. Taeil. '(de izquierda a derecha)' ☆Zico☆ thumb|left|281px|Zico Nombre artístico: Zico Nombre real: Woo Ji Ho (우지호) Fecha de nacimiento: '''14-Septiembre-1992 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur Posición: '''Líder y rapero principal '''Estatura: '''182cm '''Peso: '''65kg '''Hobbies: '''Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas '''Especialidades: '''Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas '''Educación: '''Asiste al Music High School Seúl '''Curiosidades El líder Zico, al principio, no concordaba con el perfil de un líder de grupo. Según Cho PD, un líder debe levantarse 8 veces después de caerse 7 veces. Zico sufrió un periódo de depresión pero no se resignió. Al mostrar nuavamente sus capacidades, Zico los convenció de que ser el líder era su puesto. Experiencia Compuso y rapeo en el single digital Harmanix |Letter| Compuso y rapero en "Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD |Victory| → Compuso y rapeo en "Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|) → Compuso y rapeo en "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End| → Compuso y rapeo en el single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Acquaintance| → Featured en "Marshmellow" de IU, es la parte del rap. → Compuso y rapeo en "Hero Music" de Bizniz (Ego) → Compuso y rapeo en Faddy Robot |Foundation Vol. 1| →Compuso y rapeo en "It's Not Over" de Miss. S, en el mini album |Miss Independent| → Hizósu 1er volumen, Mixtape |Zico on the Block| → Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura → Participó en la producción el el 1er single de Block B (Do u wanna B?) ☆JaeHyo☆ thumb|left|280px|JaeHyo Nombre: JaeHyo Nombre completo: Ahn Jae Hyo (안재효) Fecha de nacimiento: '''23-Diciembre-1990 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocalista '''Estatura: '''182cm '''Peso: 60kg Hobbies: '''Baloncesto y béisbol '''Especialidades: '''Cantar y negociar '''Eduacion: '''Se retiro de la Escuela de Arte de Seúl, Music Application major '''Curiosidades El más mayor del grupo. En realidad, era un trainee para ser miembro de B2ST. Pero después de lastimarse muchas veces la rodilla por las duras repeticiones y el estrés acumulado, tuvo que renunciar ese sueño y volver a casa. Después de una cirurgía para su rodilla, Lee Joon de MBLAQ le animó para levantarse otra vez y volver a intentarlo. Gracias a ese apoyo, Jaehyo reunió todo su coraje y lo consiguió. Experiencia → Quedo en 1er lugar (ganó), en Mnet Pretty Boy, en la categoria de Busan. → Mejor en Nine School Ulzzang, 3 temporada. ☆B-Bomb☆ thumb|left|280px|B-Bomb Nombre artístico: B-bomb Nombre completo: Lee Min Hyuk (이민혁) Fecha de nacimiento: '''14-Diciembre-1990 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur Posición: '''Bailarín y vocalista '''Estatura: '''178cm '''Peso: '''60kg '''Hobbies: '''Tocar instrumentos (Piano) y coleccionar fotos de seciones de moda '''Especialidades: '''Bailar (Poppin y Hip Hop) '''Educación: '''Universidad de Induk '''Curiosidades En cuanto a B-Bomb no sabemos nada de él. Al parecer, pasó las audiciones bastante bien. Experiencia → Estaba en el Grupo 5 de la batalla de Shinhwa →Ganó el Co-X Best Dance →3 puesto en la Danza MaPoGu Juventud Fue invitado en un evento de cultura de la familia, → Desempeñado un pequeño papel en SBS Mackerel Run y KBS Supermom. →Apareción en el MV de Cho PD de "Corea City". ☆Taeil☆ thumb|left|281px|Taeil Nombre artístico: Taeil Nombre completo: Lee Tae Il (이태일) Fecha de nacimiento: '''24-Septiembre-1990 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocalista principal '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: 57kg Hobbies: '''Coleccionar sombreros y pescar '''Especialidad: '''Cantar '''Educación: Universidad de Seúl de Cultura de Artes Digital (Hiatus) Curiosidades El vocalista principal, Taeil es bastante conocido desde su aparición en el programa de la MBC "Birth of a New Star" Desgraciadamente, fue eliminado. Taeil no se dio por vencido y lo volvió a intentar en las audiciones de Cho PD. No se dudó ni por un segundo en introducirlo en el grupo y lo aceptaron. Experiencia → Ganó el daesang en Green Bank Children Singind Competition → Featured en Han Band 2009 Winter Album en el coro → Featured Monday Kiz Lee Jin Sung "Sorry" en el coro → Asistió como invitado al concierto de Weesung → Participó en el grupo vocal llamado "Brown City". ☆Kyung☆ thumb|left|281px|Kyung Nombre artístico: Kyung Nombre completo: Park Kyung (박경) Fecha de nacimiento: '''08-Julio-1992 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur Posición: '''Rapero '''Estatura: '''176cm '''Peso: '''56kg '''Educación: '''Kaimo High School (Nueva Zelanda) '''Hobbie: Navegar por Internet Especialidades: '''Repear y componer '''Curiosidades Kyung fue elegido como trainee mientras estaba estudiando en Nueva Zelanda. Es uno de los más experimentados del grupo. En un principio, no lo querián incluir ya que pensaron que llegaría a ser líder en otro grupo. Después de un arduo trabajo para ser miembro de Block B, Cho PD lo aceptó. Experiencia → Hizo la letra del single digital Harmonix → Compuso y rapeo en "Hope for Korean Hip Hop" (Pista de Cho PD |Vistory|) → Compuso y rapeo en "Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|) → Compuso y rapeo en "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End| → Compuso y rapeo en "Hero Music" de Bizniz |Ego| → Compuso y rapeo en "It's Not Over" de Miss.S, en su mini album digital |Miss Independent| → Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura (Cho PD, Verbal Jint) → Participó en el MTV Rockem Hard → Compuso en en primer single album de Block B (Do U Wanna B?) '☆U-Kwon☆' thumb|left|280px|U-Kwon Nombre artístico: U-kwon Nombre completo: Kim Yoo Kwon (김유권) Fecha de nacimiento: '''09-Abril-1992 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Suwon, Corea del Sur Posición: '''Bailarín y vocalista '''Estatura: '''176cm '''Peso: '''63kg '''Educación: Graduado de Anyang Technical High School Hobbies: '''Peliculas, escuchar música y leer. '''Especialidades: '''Bailar, tocar la guitarra eléctrica '''Curiosidades U-Kwon falló durante su periódo de trainee. Esto provocó un gran shock pero su determinación siguió intacta. Volvió para una segunda audición impresionando a todo el mundo con su actitud y sobretodo su voz. Experiencia → Featured en "It's Not Over" de Miss., en el album Repackage |Miss Independent|. → Ganó en premio de baile en el festival de artes de la juventud Anyang. →Ganó en premio especial de baile en el festival de artes de la juventud de Gyeongido. '☆P.O☆' thumb|left|281px|P.O Nombre artístico: '''P.O '''Nombre completo: '''Pyo Ji Hoon (표지훈) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''03-Febrero-1993 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Maknae y rapero '''Estatura: '''181cm '''Peso: '''64kg '''Hobbie: '''Actuar '''Especialidades: '''Componer y rapear '''Educación: '''Hanrim Entertainment Arts High School '''Curiosidades El maknae, P.O , fue eliminado en la primera ronda de las audiciones. Sin embargo, siguió entrenandose durante un año tanto en físico como en canto y baile. Con ese entrenamiento tan intensivo, llegó a perder 10 kilos y sus habilidades se han pulido. A pesar de decirle de eliminarlo, Cho PD lo incluyó en el grupo casi a la recta final. Experiencia → Asistó como invitado al concierto Vibe 2010 Curiosidades * Después de que los internautas descubrieron recientemente Cho PD ' el próximo grupo de chicos “ Block B’ el vídeo de ensayo, muchos se havian preguntado exactamente con qué estilo los chicos harán su debut con. El Concepto del grupo se han revelado a través de fotos de 5Dolls ' del twitter de Chanmi ya que tenia un poster de “Block B” en su habitación, y ya se han mostrado grandes cantidades de apoyo para los chicos. Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Singles' Videografia thumb|294px|left|Don't Move! - Block B Videos thumb|290px|left|Presentación de Block Bthumb|right|290px|Wide Starcam (Sub Español) thumb|left|300px|Block B guests on MTV’s "Let Me Show" thumb|300px|right|Block B guests on MTV’s “Let Me Show” Galeria De Fotos 'Grupo' 110401_blockb_1.jpg 1111111111111.PNG 200034_115772905167041_112206765523655_115688_3575222_n.jpg 189897_117290431681955_112206765523655_127738_305156_n.jpg Block+B.png tumblr_lj3u2oeGyJ1qhqvroo1_1280.png 35twe.PNG 215483_118390908240363_118170718262382_157579_609659_n.jpg 217154_118393684906752_118170718262382_157598_4189454_n.jpg 217405_118390921573695_118170718262382_157580_3765765_n.jpg 20110422 blockb 4.jpg 2132.PNG 352.PNG 24.PNG 4534.PNG Enlaces *Forum Internacional Block B *Block B Oficial Facebook Peru Fan Club *Oficial Cafe.Daum Block B *Block B Argentina Fan Club♥ Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Block B *Twitter Oficial |Zico| *Twitter Oficial |U-Kwon| *Twitter Oficial |JaeHyo| *Twitter Oficial |B.Bomb| Facebook *Facebook Oficial - Block B Categoría:Kgrupos